coldplayfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hurts Like Heaven
Hurts Like Heaven Hurts Like Heaven es un sencillo de la banda britanica de rock alternativo Coldplay. Fue escrita por todos los miembros del grupo y producida por Brian Eno para el quinto album de estudio de la banda, Mylo Xyloto. La canción fue lanzada el 27 de julio de 2012 como el quinto sencillo del álbum y el video fue lanzado el 8 de octubre del mismo año. Letra Written in graffiti on the bridge in the park Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing the mark? So cold, so cold So cold, so cold Written up in marker on a factory sign: I struggle with the feeling that my life isn't mine So cold, so cold So cold, so cold See the arrow they shot, trying to tear us apart Fire from my belly and the beat for my heart Still I won't let go Still I won't let go You...Uuh... Cause you do... Oh you, use your heart as a weapon, and it hurts like heaven... Streets and cars, and a pavement of saints, and at the streets are rising, and you'd rather sing: "Don't let them take control, no, we won't let them take control" Yes, I feel a little bit nervous, yes, I feel nervous and I cannot relax I'm coming 'round to get us, I'm coming 'round when they don't know the facts So on concrete canvas, under cover of dark, concrete canvas I will make you a mark... Armed with the spray can soul I am down with the spray can soul You...Uhh... Oh You...Uhh... Cause You... Use your heart as a weapon, and it hurts like heaven... Wohoho Wohoho It's true, When you... Use your heart as a weapon, and it hurts like heaven... Traduccion Está escrito en grafiti, en un puente de algún parque "¿Algunas veces te sientes Como si estuvieses perdiendo tu oportunidad?" Hace mucho frío, hace mucho frío Hace mucho frío, hace mucho frío Está escrito con marcador, en un cartel de alguna fábrica "Lucho contra el sentimiento De que mi vida no es mía" Hace mucho frío, hace mucho frío Hace mucho frío, hace mucho frío Mira como la flecha que ellos dispararon Intenta separarnos Se llevo la pasión que había en mi estómago Y el latido de mi corazón Y aún así no lo dejaré ir Y aún así no te dejaré ir A ti Ooohooh Porque tú lo haces Oh, tú usas tu corazón como un arma Y no hay dolor, como en el paraíso En cada calle, en cada auto En cada superficie, hay nombres Y para cuando se levanten las calles Estaré algo demente No los dejes tomar el control No, no los dejaremos tomar el control Sí, me siento algo nervioso Sí, estoy nervioso y no puedo relajarme ¿Por qué es que ellos quieren hacernos daño? ¿Por qué quieren dañarnos si ni siquiera conocen los hechos? Así que en un lienzo de concreto, cubierto por la oscuridad En un lienzo de concreto, dejaré mi marca Armado con un alma en forma de aerosol Estaré armado con un alma en forma de aerosol Tú Ooohooh Oh, tú Ooohooh Porque tú Tú usas tu corazón como un arma Y no hay dolor, como en el paraíso Woho-oohooh Woho-oohooh Es verdad Cuando tú Usas tu corazón como un arma No hay dolor, como en el paraíso thumb|right|400 pxthumb Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Mylo Xyloto